


Just One For The Nerves

by KrysKrossZee



Series: She Will Be Loved [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cigarettes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Multi, POV George Weasley, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Sick Character, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: George shares a cigarette and a conversation with his youngest sibling.
Relationships: George Weasley & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Series: She Will Be Loved [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Weasley Wizard Wheezes Discord Drabble Collection





	Just One For The Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> WWW Fremione: Cigarettes

George couldn't pinpoint when he had started smoking, not that he would have called himself a smoker, but he found that when times were stressful he had to have at least one in order to get him through the day. Today he hadn't been particularly stressed until he had gotten the message from Hermione that she wasn't feeling well. He didn't know what it was about her or her being ill that set him on edge, but he couldn't help it. It felt like there was a piece of string joining the two of them together and he wasn't sure if her being ill was going to make things feel even more awkward when he went over there. He had thought that after yesterday that things might be a little bit easier for him to cope with, but it seemed that he was out of luck there.

"Put that thing out!" A yell almost made George drop his cigarette. If he hadn't turned around to see his sister standing in front of him then he would have thought the voice belonged to his mother. She didn't and couldn't know that he smoked or she would skin him alive.

"Oh come off it. As if you've not got any vices." George managed to say once he had gotten his heart rate back under control.

Ginny flashed him a grin before taking a cigarette of her own from her pocket which she lit with her wand. "I don't know what you're talking about." She paused for a moment before tilting her head slightly as she looked him up and down quite obviously. "Is everything okay, George?"

George gave a shrug before he thought the question over properly. "I'm not sure." He admitted. "I assume Hermione's told you about the… about us."

"Um - no?!" Ginny's eyes went wide. "I mean, I know you kissed like a week ago but 'us'?"

George let out a laugh at her reaction. He had thought that Hermione would have kept her in the loop, but then he knew that the entire situation was not one that was at all easy to talk about. He was still trying to wrap his head around it all, and he was one of the people in the situation.

"Ah, yes. There's an us. There's me and Hermione, and there's Fred and Hermione." It felt weird to say but it was getting easier for him to think about, he supposed. He didn't quite understand why that was, but he knew that he probably shouldn't question it.

Ginny didn't look too surprised that George had mentioned Fred so he knew that she at least knew that his twin was in the picture, even if Hermione hadn't told her all of the details as of yet.

"She's really going for it, huh?" Ginny hummed as she moved to lean on the wall beside him. "Good for her."

George raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment on what that could possibly mean as he knocked his shoulder against hers. "I'm actually supposed to see her now, but she's not feeling great so the date I had planned is now off the cards." 

"You're still seeing her though, right?" Ginny asked as if there was another option. He hadn't even considered not coming over to at least see her. Sharing Hermione with Fred was not something that he had quite adjusted to when it came to sharing their time. He wasn't the jealous type, or at least he wouldn't have said he was, but making sure that he got as much time alone with Hermione was currently at the forefront of his mind, especially when he took into account the fact that she had spent the night with Fred.

"Yeah, of course." George told her as stubbed out his cigarette on the wall before crushing it under his heel. "Movies in bed is the plan." He said with a soft smile. He knew that it was weird but he couldn't wait to just have her in his arms. He wanted to make her feel better, even if he could only manage to do that a little bit.

"She'll like that."

George nodded before he gave her one last smile. "I'm sure she will. I'm gonna head up and see her now." He didn't want to admit that he had needed the cigarette to steady his nerves before he did just that, but it had helped and if he needed a little pick me up, then so be it

He made his way up to Ginny's room and knocked on the door softly before pushing it open. He didn't exactly know what to expect but the little mound under the duvet that didn't really respond to his entrance wasn't it.

"Hermione," he called softly as he made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. He didn't want to wake her if she was asleep, which it was hard to tell without pulling the duvet back. He toyed with the idea of heading back to his flat or at least to his own room but instead he lay down on the bed beside her and when she lifted the duvet to let him underneath, he wrapped his arms around her without saying another word.


End file.
